1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clasps for coupling ends of an article of jewelry together and, more particularly, to a locking toggle clasp assembly for selectively connecting the terminal ends of a chain or link bracelet, necklace or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jewelry items are commonly draped or fastened about the wrist, neck or other appendage of a person to accessorize that person's appearance. Bracelets and necklaces are examples of such jewelry items. Various fastening mechanisms have been utilized to secure the jewelry item to the person wearing it.
Conventional chain or link bracelets and necklaces typically have a “closed loop” structure that can be opened to permit the bracelet or necklace to be draped about the wrist, neck or other appendage of the person wearing it. There are many types of conventional spring-operated clasps for securing the ends of chain or link bracelets and necklaces. The most widely known and used clasp is a spring ring connected to one end of the bracelet or necklace and a jump ring connected to the opposing end. The spring ring typically includes a C-shaped tubular housing containing a movable arcuate insert. The insert is normally biased by a spring to close the spring ring (i.e., to close the opening or gap in the C-shaped housing) and is selectively movable to an open position so that the jump ring on the opposing end of the jewelry item may be selectively connected to or disconnected from the spring ring.
Other conventional bracelets or necklaces include pivotally connected sections that lock together to form a closed loop configuration. A male section typically has a protruding member while a female section has a recess for receiving the protruding member. The protruding member is cooperatively positioned within the recess to lock the bracelet or necklace in the closed position.
It is desirable to provide an improved jewelry clasp assembly over conventional jewelry clasps that offers, at least, the following attributes: (1) ease of manipulation by the person wearing the jewelry item; (2) secure, positive closure; (3) compactness of size; (4) aesthetic appearance; (5) strength and reliability; (6) simplicity of construction; (7) economy of manufacture; (8) ease of assembly; (9) absence of sharp or jagged edges; and (10) application to a wide spectrum of jewelry.